


Amid Drunk Laughter

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having to share a bed with Sam, and waking up to him with morning wood and rutting against your thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid Drunk Laughter

“I am not sharing a bed with either of you,” you glared at both Winchester boys, arms crossed over your chest in a seemingly threatening way. Both of them looked at you amusedly.

“Why not?” Dean smirked. You rolled your eyes. Dean, always the egocentric jerk.

“Because you’re a massive creep!” you flicked his forehead, to which he winced.

“What’s your excuse with me, huh?” Sam teased you, biting his lower lip. You stayed quiet, knowing that Sam wasn’t any sort of creep. Unlike Dean, he wouldn’t tease you if you snored, or poke you when you were just about to fall asleep.

“Oh, what’s that?” Dean mocked, raising a hand to his ear before smirking at you. “It’s silence. So, it’s settled, we’re all sharing a room and you’re sleeping in the same bed with Sam.”

“Dean,” you whined, stomping your foot.

“(Y/N),” he mocked, mirroring your actions.

“I hate you,” you growled.

“You’re such a little kid,” Dean scoffed, ruffling your hair. By now, Sam had walked out of the motel’s lobby to begin taking out his bag from the car. “And you’re awful bad at hiding your crush,” he whispered.

“Shut the hell up, Winchester,” you pointed an index finger right at his face. “Just because you’re a good foot taller than me doesn’t mean that I won’t kick your ass.”

“I doubt that,” Dean laughed softly.

“I am never drinking with you ever again,” you mumbled dejectedly.

“Hey, drunk you is quite hilarious,” Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulder as the both of you began to walk out the lobby and towards the parking space that held the Impala.

“Drunk me is a dumbass,” you groaned. You still couldn’t believe that you had let yourself get so inebriated as to blurt about your crush on Sam. And no less than to Dean, the world’s biggest tease about these things.

“Look at this as a chance,” Dean waved his hand in the air dramatically. “You will spend an entire week sleeping in the same bed as the hunk of your dreams.”

“Dean, shut up,” you slapped his shoulder as you arrived to the car, Dean laughing as he moved away from in order to get his duffel bag from the backseat of the car.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you out here,” Dean winked.

“You help out by keeping your pie hole shut,” you smiled sarcastically at him.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Sam walked out of the motel room as you were about to inquire about your luggage to Dean, standing right next to you. “Your things are already here. I, um, took the liberty to bring them inside the room for you,” he gave you a sheepish smile.

He was quite aware of your distaste towards anyone touching your things. Although he would never notice that you’d only get frustrated with Dean sorting through your stuff, not him. Sam could go through everything that belonged to you and you’d just accept it with a smile.

“Oh,” you straightened your back out from where it had been bent in order to look into the car. “Thanks, Sam,” you smiled shyly, hand lifting itself to put a strand of stray hair behind your ear.

“No problem,” Sam grinned.

“Maybe I should be the one getting a room of my own,” Dean mumbled as he brushed past Sam and you looking at each other. Sam widened his eyes as you covered yours in embarrassment.

“Dean,” he quickly turned away from you and walked behind his brother.

“What?” Dean grinned innocently at his brother.

“Never mind,” Sam rolled his eyes as you walked into the room, closing the door behind you and locking it. He sat down on the foot of the bed that you were going to share with him and you swallowed thickly, avoiding his eyes as you walked towards where Sam had put your belongings.

Dean watched in amusement as Sam also seemed to avoid staring at you by pulling out his laptop and focusing solely on the screen with only the logo on display due to it being turned on just at that moment. Dean opened his mouth to tease Sam about it when you stepped on his foot, hard.

“Ouch, what the hell?” he took a step backwards, farther from you.

“Let’s go to a bar,” you grinned.

“You’re so freaking random,” Dean grumbled. Yet, he was the first one out of the room. Sam scoffed and followed you through the door.

Ten minutes later had you and Sam sitting down at a table together. Dean had disappeared as soon as he walked into the vicinity. A cute brunette had batted her eyelashes at him and he was a goner.

The tension between you and Sam was thick and you squirmed in your seat. He was avoiding looking at you. It was always like this with Sam. You both were at ease when Dean was around, the conversation steering to the snide little comments Dean made and the both of you poking fun at the older man. Yet, when he wasn’t around, things got awkward and tense.

Sam cleared his throat and suggested a round of beers, to which you hastily agreed. And so the drinking began.

Pretty soon, and you had lost the count of shots you had taken to your mouth, Sam was giggling as you told him the story of how in high school you had tripped and fallen as made your way towards you crush, who was holding a sign asking you out to the prom. Sam had to go to the bathroom after laughing so hard and you sighed, relishing in the alcohol running through your veins.

While Sam was in the bathroom, Dean walked to your table, handing you the keys of the Impala and making you promise you would take care of it.

“Where are you going?” you pouted at him.

“Are you drunk?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah!” you punched the air, grinning. “Sam and I got smashed!”

“Oh, my God,” Dean groaned, hand rising to his face, only to drag it back down across it, his lip being pulled down. He shot you a glare as you only looked at him innocently. “I’m going to have to drive you two back.”

“Nah,” you waved him off. “We’ll be fine.”

“It’s not you two,” Dean snorted. “I’m worried about baby. I’m not letting neither of you two drive her while drunk.”

“You are so dramatic,” you groaned out. “Like, a dramatic princess,” you giggled as Dean widened his eyes, appalled.

“Oh, hey, Dean,” Sam smiled widely as he sat down in his previous seat. “Where have you been?”

“Well, I was going to go get laid,” Dean sighed. “But you two are so piss drunk, I’m going to have to drive you to the motel _and_ then get laid.”

“How sad,” Sam pouted.

“Tragic,” you shook your head. Sam’s eyes met yours and the both of you burst out in another fit of giggles.

“Oh, my God,” Dean groaned out. “Come on,” he motioned for the both of you to follow him. The same brunette who had eyed him was waiting for him at the door and she shot you a questioning look.

“Hey,” you waved at her.

“Hi,” she nodded her head at you.

“Oh, sweetheart, these are my brother and his girlfriend,” he motioned to Sam and you.

“She is not my girlfriend,” Sam shook his head.

“I am not,” you shook yours. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” the girl immediately beamed at the realization that you weren’t in any way linked to Dean.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Dean wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist. “But we’re going to have to drop these two off at a motel. Then you and I,” he shot her a devilish grin and the girl forgot about Sam and you standing there and giggled, voice high enough to make you wince when Dean dug his face into her neck.

“Ew,” Sam wrinkled his nose as he whispered into your ear.

“I know,” you mirrored his expression and shuddered.

“All right, let’s go you two,” Dean walked outside with the girl in his arm, followed by Sam who was giggling with you, imitating the girl as she swayed her hips exaggeratingly.

Dean turned around to glare at the both of you and Sam halted mid-sway, only to stumble on his feet. There was hysterical laughter as he tried to stand upright and you tried to help, only succeeding in having you both fall to the ground.

“Well, at least you’re getting along great,” Dean shrugged as he snorted.

“Okay, okay,” Sam finally got on his feet, stopping himself from laughing, but not succeeding as he pulled you up with him.

“Get in the damn car,” Dean stomped his foot. The girl stared at everyone before climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“Fine,” Sam mumbled. As you both reached the car, jumping from Dean slamming his door, Sam noticed who had climbed into what usually was his seat. He made a face at her, head bobbing as he mocked her.

“Just get in,” you snorted. Sam laughed along with you as you both slid into the backseat, another fit of giggles attacking the both of you.

Once in the motel’s driveway, Dean proceeded to kick the both of you out before speeding away. You fumbled in the pocket of your jeans, looking for the key card as Sam stood next to you.

“Ha!” you yelled victoriously, holding it in the air as you found it. Sam grinned, congratulating you as you opened the motel room.

“That girl he took off with was absolutely ridiculous,” Sam scoffed as he collapsed on his bed.

“Oh, my God, Dean,” you imitated in a high-pitched voice. “Who is this girl? Oh, never mind, she’s not your girlfriend, I am _so_ relieved,” you flipped your hair haughtily and Sam laughed.

“Ridiculous,” he shook his head.

“Ugh, I am so tired,” you walked to the bed you were going to share with Sam and collapsed right next to him, only to remember that Dean wasn’t going to spend the night there. “Oh, I’m going to,” you began to sit up in order to move to the other bed when Sam grabbed your wrist and pulled you to stay.

“No, that’s okay,” his loopy smile made your stomach flip. “Just stay here,” you could see his lower lip jutting out in a slight pout and your already-wavering resolve all but disappeared.

“Okay,” you smiled. He beamed at you as he settled down onto the pillows, pulling the covers from under your bodies.

You settled yourself next to Sam and pulled the blankets over your body when you noticed that the both of you were still wearing your day clothes. Sam shrugged, too drunk to care and urged you to just go to sleep. His mood was contagious, and it didn’t help that you were already quite comfortable in bed. You agreed to this and pretty soon, the both of you had been captured by sleep.

The next morning, you found yourself cuddling into a very firm, warm wall and you reveled in the scent of what you only knew to be… Sam! Your eyes snapped opened as they confirmed what your nose had caught. Sam had his arms tightly wounded around your body, his soft snored fanning over the top of your head. You shifted a bit and froze. Was that hardness against your thigh Sam?

* * *

You suddenly heard a moan and swallowed thickly as Sam grinded his hips against you, hard length rubbing against your thigh. Your hand flew to your mouth to stifle the whimper that escaped. Thankfully, Sam was very much asleep and the dream that he was having was quite vivid. His body continued to undulate against yours, cocooning you as he threw his arm around your waist and his face seemed to want to dig into your neck. What the hell was he dreaming about? Or rather, who?

His pelvis was dragging itself down your thigh when you heard it pass through his lips. Your name. Your wide eyes focused on his face, only to discover that he was still asleep. Sam hadn’t woken up! He was dreaming about you? What? Your mind couldn’t process the fact that he was actually dreaming about you. Maybe you had heard wrong?

“(Y/N),” he groaned, this time louder. It was quite clear that he had said your name. You knew you weren’t crazy. “(Y/N), you drive me fucking insane,” he moaned into your ear and you shut your lips tightly, afraid that if you made even a tiny sound, he would wake up.

His body continued to move itself and tilted your head upwards, eyes landing on his face. He was sweating profusely by now and it took every ounce of your willpower to not press your lips against his and actually make his dreams come true.

You scoffed at that thought. Make his dreams come true? It was more the other way around. Sam was something else. You had never met a man like him. Which is why you weren’t basically jumping his bones at the moment. You knew that if he woke up, guilt and embarrassment would overcome his lust and you’d have no chance of being with him. Sam stuck to his moral compass more than you liked. Sure, it was handy most of the time, but right now? You wanted to stomp on it until it was shattered to pieces.

You moved your thigh upwards, pressing against his crotch. Gnawing on your bottom lip to silence your own moans, you relished in the noises that he made. He was a mess of groans and pants, his breathing heavy as it passed through his slightly-parted lips.

“Sam,” you whimpered his name, noticing too late that you had said it out loud.

The next few moments were a mess as Sam’s eyes snapped wide opened and he became acutely aware of what he had been doing due to the memories of his dream flooded his thoughts. He shut his eyes, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, nerves on edge as he began to scoot away from you. He berated himself for being so stupid. How could he have lost control of himself like that? Even though he basically had no say in what he dreamt.

“Sam,” you reached out for him.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he moved even farther away from you, sitting down on the edge of the bed. You sighed as you watch him take that position you despised so much. His shoulders slouched as he took his head into his hands, a heavy exhale making his tall frame shudder slightly.

“Sam,” you crawled over to where he was, putting a hand on his shoulder. Your fingers squeezed and Sam seemed to be battling over pressing into your touch or just flinching away.

“I am truly sorry,” he muttered.

“For what?” you snorted.

“For that,” Sam motioned behind him, the covers made a mess after the both of you had sat up.

“You act as if I didn’t enjoy it,” you got off the bed and stood right in front of his slumping body.

“What?” He seemed surprised as he took his hands away from his face, brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Sam, I enjoyed that,” you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. “Even if you were asleep. But still, you were dreaming about me and that,” you sighed as your hands cupped his face. “That was one of the best things I could ever wake up to.”

“Y-you like me?” Sam swallowed thickly.

“Well, duh, dummy,” you rolled your eyes.

“Excuse me?” Sam raised a brow, a teasing sparkle in his eye.

“You heard me,” you challenged.

“Come here,” he wrapped strong arms around your waist and you couldn’t help but to squeal as he effortlessly picked you up and threw you on the bed. You landed with a soft grunt, having no time to react as Sam took his place between your legs, torso hovering above yours.

By now, his embarrassment had turned into full blown lust and Sam couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips down, eyes threatening to shut at the feeling of having you eagerly respond to him by pressing your own body up against him.

“Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?” Sam smirked down at you, lips blowing hot air on your own. “Or would you rather me show you?”

“Show me,” you pressed your lips against his own only to have him pull away.

“We weren’t kissing just yet,” Sam chuckled, voice low. He moved to sit up on his haunches as his hands ran down from where they had been holding him on either sides of your head to your shoulders. They flitted down your breasts as you felt yourself shudder with the miniscule touch, fingers spreading across your stomach until he got to the hem of your top. With a devilish grin, he grabbed ahold of it with both hands and with two movements in opposite directions, the cloth gave way and Sam had torn your shirt in two, right down the middle.

“Hey, that was one of my favorites,” you complained, ignoring the wave of heat rushing through your veins at the lustful glint in Sam’s eyes as he saw you bare beneath him.

“You said the exact same thing in my dream,” he teased. “It as if I knew it was your favorite,” he winked and you scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“What happened next?” you took your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Let me just show you, baby,” he leaned forward until his torso was once again above yours and you shuddered at the heat his skin emanated. Without your shirt on, it was even more acute to your senses.

You remained still, eyes focused on Sam’s as his hands slid up your sides and stopped right at your bra. His hazel orbs seemed to widen as his fingers skimmed to your back, where the wings were hooked. With an expert flip of his fingers, he had unsnapped it and your bra was flying across the room, landing with a soft thud on the carpet.

Sam leaned back slightly, a moan escaping his lips as he took you in. His dreams could never do you justice. You were absolutely gorgeous. Not quite believing this was happening, his hands messengers to his brain to prove that you were really willingly doing this, Sam brought them both to your breasts. Gently, he cupped them, thumbs stroking your nipples as they became erect under his touch.

Your spine arched, pleasure zapping through your nerves as Sam’s head leaned down and his hot mouth enveloped your left nipple, sucking harshly on it. The moan that emanated from your throat sent shudders through Sam’s body and he took your other nipple between his left thumb and forefinger, rolling it agonizingly slow.

The sensations were too much for you as Sam moved his mouth to your other nipple, saliva that had been left behind on your left breast making the strokes of his thumb slippery. He groaned around your flesh and you whimpered his name, pleading him for release.

A devilish leer overtook his expression as he pulled away from you. Enough with narrating his dream, he needed to be inside you _now_.

“Sam,” you reached out to him as he sat back up, knees widening to hold himself up.

“Baby, I need you,” he groaned as he began to tear his shirt from his body. “I fucking need you,” his fingers fumbled to unbutton his jeans, succeeding after a few agonizing moments. With a single motion, his jeans were unzipped and his boxers were being pulled down until Sam was able to pull his length out. It jumped, twitching and spurting cum as Sam’s hands went from his own hips to yours.

He had you undressed in no time and before you could react to his smoldering eyes staring right at your wet pussy, Sam was pushing inside you. His hard length pulsed as he dragged his hips forward. Your body flattened itself on the bed as a scream emanated from your throat.

Sam’s cock stretched you, his impressive girth hard to get used to, but you welcomed the pain, having it send waves of pleasure to every one of your nerves. You knew you were an incoherent mess, voice hoarse as you finally managed to relax, just when Sam had fully seated himself inside you.

You realized that your eyes had shut from the sensations overpowering you and you slowly parted your eyelids. Sam wasn’t doing very well either. He was trying to rein back his control as the veins in his arms popped out, fingers squeezing where they were wrapped around your thighs.

Once he had some kind of control over his impending orgasm, your walls still impossibly tight around his length, Sam began to move his hips. They were slow in their first few thrusts, his eyes keeping a tab on your expressions, making sure you were enjoying it.

“S-Sam,” you moaned, hands rising to your pillows and fisting the cloth. He smirked as he realized that you were enjoying every second of his cock fucking into you.

“You ready, baby?” he growled. You barely nodded, but it was enough for Sam to elongate his body to align with yours horizontally, his cock now at a differently angle and making you see stars as the head rubbed against your sweet spot.

“Fuck, Sam,” your hand rose, fingers tangling in his long tresses and pulling him down. Your lips crashed against his in a hungry kiss, pants and moans combining as Sam’s pelvis began to hit yours with a force you didn’t know he had within him. With every trip inside your body, Sam hit your g-spot with accurate precision and pretty soon he had you hanging of a precipice from which you were more than eager to jump from.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with lips slipping and sliding against skin as Sam nipped at the warm skin of your neck and you pulled him against you. Your nails raked down his back, reveling in the shudder of his muscles. His hips became frantic in their quest to reach climax, thrusts jerky, yet sending jolts of pleasure through you.

With a screech of his name, your body stiffened under Sam’s as you let yourself go. Your pussy gripped onto Sam’s pulsing length as you came, fluids making the slide of his hips sloppier, the wet sounds aiding in Sam’s loss of control.

He came seconds after you, exploding deep inside you, hips pressed to yours as they shuddered in short jerks. His last thrust inside you had him lifting your body a few inches from the bed as his orgasm began to recede and you felt his hot cum coat your walls.

A few seconds passed as Sam panted against the warm skin of your neck. You relaxed as he pulled out of you, eyes closing in momentary post-coital bliss. You felt as he shifted above you and finally collapsed right next to your own panting body.

His breathing was ragged, limbs slow in their movements as they gathered you in their hold and pressed you into his sweaty frame. You inhaled his smell, enjoying every moment of it as Sam kissed your temple.

“We’re all yucky,” you pressed your cheek against his pectoral and noticed just how sweaty he was, just how sweaty _you_ were.

“Shower?” Sam looked down at you with a slight smirk teasing the corner of his lip.

“You betcha,” you giggled as you both raced to the shower, another round starting as you climbed into the stall. 


End file.
